The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a supplying medium, and more particularly to a receiving apparatus, a receiving medium, and a supplying medium having the capability of reproducing DVD (digital versatile disc) video data.
In recent years, DVD players for reproducing DVD videos have become commercially available. Audio Visual (AV) data recorded on DVD video discs is coded in a compressed form according to the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group)-2 standard. Therefore, DVD players have the capability of decoding the AV data into a decompressed form.
Receiving apparatus for receiving satellite digital broadcasts (such as Sky Perfect TV (trademark)) are now becoming popular. AV data of satellite digital broadcasts is supplied also in the compressed form according to the MPEG-2 standard. Therefore, receiving apparatus for receiving broadcast programs have the capability of decompressing compressed AV data.
The MPEG-2 standard will be adopted in terrestrial digital broadcasting which will begin in the near future, and receiving apparatus therefor will also have the capability of decoding AV data into a decompressed form.
However, if a certain user wants to enjoy both AV data recorded on DVD video discs and digital broadcast programs (satellite or terrestrial digital broadcasts), the user has to have both a DVD player and a set top box (apparatus for receiving digital broadcasts). Thus, the cost and the installation space become large because two devices are required.
Furthermore, to display the outputs of both the DVD player and the set top box on the same television receiver, complicated connections and operations are required.